The Fool
by Inu Romantic
Summary: this is a short little oneshot that i wrote just because i got inspired to do so, it's about the love triangle between kagome, inuyasha and Kikyou. R&R please.


**The Fool**

Kagome went walking into the forest. She was not just taking a

stroll she was here for a purpose. She was walking to the tree

where she saw Kikyou's soul collectors. She needed to talk to

Kikyou, she had a few things to say to her.

_You don't know me_

_But I know who you are_

_Mind if I sit down_

Kagome walked up to Kikyou. Kagome knew Inuyasha had just

been there moments before, which is why she expected Kikyou to

still be there, and she was. Kikyou turned away from the tree she

was staring at thinking Inuyasha had come back. "Inuyasha you…"

but instead of Inuyasha she saw "Sorry Kikyou it's just me

Kagome"

_Do I look familiar_

_If I don't well I should_

_I'm sure you've seen me around._

Kagome sat down by Kikyou. Kikyou gave Kagome a suspicious

look but she ignored it. Kikyou decided to sit down, she

didn't sense that this girl was here to harm her. As Kikyou sat she

didn't take her eyes off of Kagome. "Kikyou I've come here for a

reason" Kagome started.

_I know you've probably heard my name _

_Thou we've not been introduced_

_I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you. _

Kagome sat for a second wondering if what she was doing was

right, but she had to do this, she needed to get this off her chest, if

she was ever going to be able to continue staying with Inuyasha.

Kikyou just stared at her reincarnation with wonder at what she

had to say to her.

_If you've got a minute _

_I'll buy you a drink_

_I've got something to say_

Kagome pulled out to sodas, one for her and one for Kikyou, she

didn't know if Kikyou drank but she was trying to be polite and get

her to stay while she talked. She offered the beverage to Kikyou,

but she politely declined, not interested in the soda just what

Kagome had to say. "Kikyou we need to talk I've got something to

say, you don't have to talk just listen ok" Kikyou nodded.

_It might sound crazy_

_But last night in his sleep_

_I heard him call out your name_

_This isn't the first time he's done it before_

_And it's hard to face the truth_

_I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you._

Kagome took a sip or her soda to help her speak, because suddenly

she got a case of dry mouth. " Last night, I heard him call out to

you in his sleep" Kagome finally said, Kikyou didn't flinch. "He's

done this before and it's hard to face the truth, but I must" she said

her voice cracking at the end.

_I know love is a fragile thing_

_And I'm trying hard to make it last_

_But it isn't easy holding on to my dreams_

_When he's holding on to the past._

Kagome blinked back the tears and spoke again. "I know how

fragile love can be and I do love him, but I can't show it" at this

Kikyou turned her heard she didn't realize how strong Kagome

Feelings for Inuyasha were. "I'm trying to stay with him and hold

on to my dreams but it's hard when he's still holding on to you"

she said again, tears almost coming now, but Kagome refused to

cry in front of Kikyou.

_Just one more thing_

_Before I go_

_I'm not here to put you down_

_You do love him_

_And that's a fact_

_Girl I've seen you around_

Kagome stood and looked at Kikyou once again "just one more

thing before I leave, I'm not here to put you down" "I know you

love him and I'm sure of it, I've seen you come around just to see

him" now it was Kikyou's turn to stand.

_And You hold his heart in the palm of your hand_

_And it's breaking mine in to_

_Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you. _

"you hold his heart in you hand and its breaking mine in two"

Kagome glanced at Kikyou on to be surprised by tears running

down her face, she didn't think Kikyou could cry. Kagome gave

Kikyou one last look and she picked up her soda and began to walk

away and just before she was out of ear shot she said this one last

thing "I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with

you", and with that Kagome was gone and Kikyou left as well still

thinking about what she had said, wondering how Kagome's words

had moved her to tears.

* * *

Kagome walked back to the village and sat down like nothing had 

happened and to them nothing did, for she would not tell them. She

was staring into the fire and didn't notice Inuyasha next to her.

"Hey Kagome what's the matter" he asked with concern. "Oh,

nothing I was just thinking about school" she said and smiled.

Inuyasha just "feh"ed and sat down too. Kagome went on talking

and relaxing like nothing had happened but inside she was crying

and in her head she sang.

_I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you._

**InuRomantic:** Hey i just had to write this i got totally inspried by this song, it fits great, be happy i

didnt make it a sad-er ending than it is, i changed the lyricks just a tad to fit ok but it's good, dont

worry for those reading 7 days expexct a update soon.


End file.
